


Pregunta.

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Kyoukai no Rinne | Rin-ne
Genre: F/M, Mención de Agatha, Mención de Rinne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Day 02 – Jealousy/Celos
Relationships: Mamiya Sakura/Rokudou Rinne
Kudos: 1





	Pregunta.

_#RinSakuWeek 2017 – 10-16 July_

_*_

**Day 02 – Jealousy/Celos: Pregunta.**

*****

– Sakura, ¿Es posible que a Rinne le gustes?

La pregunta le vino de sorpresa, aunque no se reflejó en su rostro. Sin embargo, su mente fue perturbada momentáneamente.

– No lo creo – Contestó con calma, con tanta que parecía que apenas y movía sus labios, a penas parpadeó mientras lo decía.

– Um… – Su amiga se mordió el labio interno, a pesar de los años de amistad, hacer hablar a Sakura era tan complicado como en el inicio. Se vio obligada a cambiar de estrategia. – ¿Que tal Agatha?

Vio como su amiga cambiaba la mirada del cuaderno hacia ella, fijándola más segundos de los normales, más de los que ella estaba acostumbrada a soportar junto a la in-expresividad de Mamiya Sakura.

– ¡Era una broma, una broma!

Se asegura de reír, muy fuerte, aunque todas las miradas de la clase se posen en ella, pero si de esa forma lograba que la mirada de su amiga se desviara de ella de una buena vez sería misión cumplida.

– Con que, una broma – Mamiya Sakura desvía su mirada y la concentra en el cuaderno de historia.

Puede sentir el nerviosismo en la voz de Rika, las miradas de la clase que poco a poco pierden interés en ellas, el suspiro de burla de su Miho que había estado callada y concentrada en su libro, aparentemente.

– Podríamos por una vez, usar la hora de estudio libre – Pronuncia Miho levantando la mirada del libro. Rika asiente repetidas veces y saca su propio libro de su bolso comenzando a repasar la materia de historia. Miho continuó riendo un rato más mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sakura, por su parte deja de escuchar las voces de sus amigas, y la imagen de Agatha aparece en su mente, su rostro no lo demuestra pero no se siente tranquila cuando ella está alrededor de Rinne, no sabe por qué y prefiere no pensar mucho eso.


End file.
